Enigma
Enigma, who is the Riddler's Daughter, has been a member of both the Teen Titans and the Titans East. She has been the heroic and criminal partner of Duela Dent, daughter of Harvey Dent. History ''Teen Titans'' (Vol. 3) Her first appearance is a cameo during ''Teen Titans'' #38, when the Teen Titans Tower had a picture clipboard, including other members and herself. In ''Teen Titans'' #42, she is seen talking with the other Titans, as Kid Devil walks in and smiles, when he sees he has a new start. Unknown to other people, she is under the wing of Deathstroke, along with Duela Dent. In ''Teen Titans'' #43, in Louisiana, Cyborg brings Miss Martian to Belle Reve prison. He wants her to use her telepathic powers to interrogate Bombshell. Miss Martian is reluctant to use her abilities for such an invasive process, but agrees nonetheless. As Miss Martian and Bombshell exchange quips, a new group of Titans burst through the wall and begin attacking. Batgirl leaps over everyone’s heads and slices Bombshell's throat open with a razor-sharp batarang. While Duela Dent, Risk and Enigma keep Cyborg on the defensive, Sungirl unleashes a burst of flame which greatly injures Miss Martian. In ''Teen Titans'' #44, Back at Titans Tower, Jericho leaps onto Deathstroke and begins fighting him. While father and son are engaged in deadly combat, Batgirl races up behind Ravager. Ravager spins around and kicks her through a window. Deathstroke beats Jericho down, and then turns his attention onto Robin. Jericho rises up however and impales his father with Deathstroke's own sword. Batgirl knocks Ravager down with a swift kick to the chin. Elsewhere, Cyborg and Raven experience their own private Hells. Harlequin and Enigma torment Raven with images of her past, while Risk avenges his own misfortunes by torturing Cyborg. Sungirl and Inertia, meanwhile capture Miss Martian and torment her by slowly setting her skin on fire. After dealing with Ravager, Batgirl attacks Robin. Robin knows that Deathstroke has been feeding Cassandra a special drug that has turned her evil. Having prepared for just such a situation, he pulls a counter-agent from his utility belt and injects it into Batgirl's throat. With her mind free for the first time in almost a year, Batgirl swears vengeance against Deathstroke. In ''Teen Titans'' #45, Batgirl dives on top of Deathstroke while Jericho takes physical control of Inertia. As Inertia, he grabs Deathstroke from Batgirl and smashes him into a wall. Joey knows that Cassandra intended on killing his father. Meanwhile, Engima and Duela Dent take turns pounding on Raven. Raven decides to take advantage of Duela's aloof nature and invites her to join her team of Teen Titans. Duela happily agrees and punches Enigma. Raven then convinces her to "play a joke" on Deathstroke. They work together and assist Cyborg in fighting Risk. In ''Teen Titans'' #46, The Titans and Titan Reserves charge towards the evil Titans East. Cyborg takes on Risk, while Miss Martian blasts Sungirl with her Martian vision. Raven engages Kid Crusader and tries to temper his recently acquired demonic essence. Nightwing squares off with Deathstroke. He kicks Nightwing in the back of the head, then crosses swords with his daughter, Ravager. Harlequin keeps punching on Enigma while endlessly repeating the battle cry, "Titans Together!" ''52'' ''52'' #32, before the Titans East and West fight, in San Francisco, the Titans are holding auditions for members to join the team. Sobek and Osiris arrive to try out for the team. Captain Marvel Jr. asks them to leave, but Osiris wants to prove that he is a hero. Capt. Marvel Jr. says that if he can prove it, then he will sponsor his membership. Along with other superheroes, Enigma and Duela Dent audition and get accepted into the Titans. ''Batman'' In ''Batman'' #705, after helping Peacock from Sensei, with help from I-Ching and Luki Lo, Batman is called to a murder-suicide crime scene. Leaving Peacock with I-Ching, Dick decides to investigate further, and meets Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock at the scene of the apparent murder suicide. Turns out that there were phone records between the house and the shop, and another familiar face’s residency, Lucius Fox. Dick speeds to Fox’s home, hoping that he doesn’t share the fate of the other two men. He finds the place ransacked, but no signs of anyone being killed. With thermal imaging, he sees where the last heat signatures where. Two perpetrators, one big, one small, like a child… There’s a rattling in the desk behind Dick. He goes to investigate, opens the draw, and finds multiple devices buzzing with “?” on them. A white flash goes off, Dick becomes blind and disoriented, he hears a voice taunt him, as it kicks him out the window. He lands on the a car, and his body becomes numb. As he’s opening his eyes, Dick makes out two figures over him. The first says “and you said he was gonna be tough.” The other figure scolds the first saying, “You have a lot to learn, kiddo. First off… never, never, ne-verrrrrrr underestimate the caped crusader.” Dick opens his eyes to see Edward Nigma, The Riddler, standing over him, but he’s not alone, at his side is his daughter, Enigma. In ''Batman'' #706, across Gotham, Engima and Riddler are kicking Dick, and they probably would have gotten away with it if it hadn’t been for Enigma activating the signal on Dick’s belt. Robin comes flying in to help out and “save” Dick. As per usual, the two fight off some thugs, Dick makes fun of Damian and his hormones, so on and so on. In the midst of the fight, Riddler and Enigma manage to escape. In ''Batman'' #707, elsewhere, Riddler and his daughter Enigma, meet up with his client in an abandoned diner outside of Gotham. Riddler hands over the list of all the past and current members of the Jade Compass Society to the woman who hired him. In return, he gets a briefcase full of gold, but asks for his bonus, all the files the DA has on him. The woman who hired Nigma promises to hand over the files as long as he completes one simple job, she says as she flips a scarred coin. In ''Batman'' #711, Two-Face is woken up by a cold bucket of water. He wakes to see Riddler standing over him, and instantly goes to attack, but gets a gun to the back of his head, thanks to Enigma. Riddler tells him it was he who set up the phone incident, but also gave Two Face a special vest that made it look like he was bleeding out. Apparently, it was all a plan by Gilda Dent, who is being held against her will by Mario. Two-Face takes a moment to process the information, as Riddler offers him a chance to get his wife back, all they need is an army, Two-Face’s army of mobsters and thugs. Later and elsewhere, Kitrina Falcone listens in on some of Riddler’s men, but is discovered by Engima who attacks her. Kitrina ends up getting shot in the hand, but before Enigma can do any worse, Dick jumps in, saves, the day, drags Enigma out by her pig tails, and demands to know where Riddler is. Kitrina tells Dick what she heard, but it is too late, as Two-Face and Riddler have already amassed a group of men to storm the Falcones. Unknownly, Enigma escapes Dick and Kitrina's grasp. In ''Batman'' #712, it begins with Riddler storming the Mario Falcone's mansion, with Enigma and his men already inside shooting up the place. Riddler walks casually in blasting people with a shotgun, as he tells Enigma to start tearing the place up. After Batman fights with both Two-Face and Gilda Dent, they disappear. Elsewhere, in the Falcone mansion, Enigma is angry that there are no riches, but Riddler has found what he wants, and that’s links to his past, which he still can’t fully remember. Enigma doesn’t get it, so the Riddler beats her. She screams during the beaten and it is possible that he beat her to death. Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Teen Titans Category:Henchmen